Стенограммы/Обратная сторона славы
Русская стенограмма = :смеются :брызг :Тула Рула: Ой, извините, принцесса Искорка, это предназначалось для неë! Берегись! :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу! :брызг :Сумеречная Искорка: Тула Рула! Коконат Крим! Что за поведение?! :Коконат Крим: Я целилась в мою бывшую подругу! :Тула Рула: Я не твоя бывшая подруга, это ты - моя бывшая подруга! :брызги :Сумеречная Искорка: А ну, прекратите! :Сумеречная Искорка: ...Как видите, дружба не всегда даëтся легко, но она стоит того, чтобы за неë сражаться. :Коконат Крим и Тула Рула: Ну... смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... знакомая мысль. Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... хм... Нет... Хм... хм... Ага! Вот она! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что это такое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань, Старлайт, не суди о книге по обложке. Это дневник дружбы, который мы с друзьями вели раньше. В нëм всë, чему мы научились. Например: "Дружба не всегда даëтся легко, но она стоит того, чтобы за неë сражаться." :бумаги :Старлайт Глиммер: Я, пожалуй, всë же буду судить по обложке в этот раз. :Сумеречная Искорка: О... ух... :песня :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, что все собрались! У меня для вас сюрприз. :Флаттершай: Какой, Искорка? Мне лучше подготовиться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот какой! :от магии :Рарити: Ах, что это такое? Почему оно такое вонючее? :Пинки Пай: Минуточку! Ах, это же наш старый дневник дружбы! Давненько я его не видела. :Эпплджек: Оу... Фи! Он выглядит немного... перезрелым. :Радуга Дэш: Да уж! :переворачиваются :Радуга Дэш: Здесь раздавленное яблоко на страницах Эпплджек. :переворачивается :Радуга Дэш: А записи Флаттершай такие мелкие, что их едва можно разобрать. :Флаттершай: Я хотела, чтобы другим тоже хватило места. :переворачиваются :Радуга Дэш: А... а это я вообще не знаю, что такое. :Рарити: Это называется каллиграфия, милочка! Если нужно вывести слова, пусть хоть они будут изящными. :развёртывается :Эпплджек: Ты была немного агрессивна в выводах своих уроков дружбы, Радуга Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Что сказать... когда я чему-то учусь, то неистова. :конфетти :Радуга Дэш: особого впечатения А это страница Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Хи-хи. Вот это был сюрприз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но он не единственный! :от магии :страниц :Сумеречная Искорка: Та-дам! Мы со Старлайт сделали для каждой из вас по копии. :Эпплджек: Потрясающе! Она идеальная! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я научилась этому заклинанию, когда было нужно размножить один... пауза горло ...манифест. :Рарити: нюхает Ах, лучше, чем идеальная копия. :Флаттершай: О, я и забыла об этом совете. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха-ха! А помните этот, когда я помогла Дэринг Ду? "Никогда не преуменьшайте силу друзей, которые всегда вас прикрывают." :Пинки Пай: О, сэндвич с сыром! Пулялка для праздников! Именины! Юбилей! <-- О! О! О! Сэндвич с сыром! Идеальный перевод, за который надо убить!!! --> :Старлайт Глиммер: Когда Искорка вспомнила о дневнике, я очень позабавилась, перечитав всё чему вы научились. И сделала себе копию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Поэтому я перехожу ко второй части сюрприза. Моë предложение... Что вы думаете, если мы сделаем наш дневник доступным для всех? Если мы передадим эти советы другим, может, они будут полезны для всех? :Флаттершай: По-моему, замечательная идея! :Пинки Пай: Я - за! Ура! :Эпплджек: Мы ведь так и хотели сделать! :Рарити: Чудесная задумка! :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха-ха! Ну я даю!... Ах да, неплохая идея. :музыка-монтаж :общаются :Тула Рула: Нет! Я не хочу больше с тобой играть! :Коконат Крим: Почему? Ты же любишь играть в классики. :Тула Рула: Нет, это ты любишь, потому что всегда выигрываешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, девочки! Я нечаянно подслушала вас, передохните пока. Лучше прочитайте главу Радуги Дэш о Радужных водопадах. Может помочь. :Тула Рула: Непременно, принцесса! :Эппл Блум: Спасибо, Искорка! Благодаря дневнику мы стали очень популярны. :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу... :Эппл Блум: Мы хотели организовать летний лагерь Искателей Знаков Отличия, теперь все захотят в него записаться. Вот будет чудесно! :Старлайт Глиммер: Летний лагерь - прекрасная затея. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но мы опубликовали дневник вовсе не ради рекламы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я надеюсь, эти малыши научатся чему-то по нашим советам. :Старлайт Глиммер: Обязательно! Я уверена, все пони в Эквестрии будут... Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Добрый день! Чем я могу помочь? :Пони из города: Мы приехали сюда из Филлидельфии, потому что купили книжки с вашим дневником дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо же! Замечательно! Какой из советов вам больше... :Пони из города: Вы не подпишете их? :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу... Ну да, конечно. А что вы думаете о поучениях? :Пони из города: Мы их не читали, это сувенирные издания, они должны быть как новенькие! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот как... :Пони из города 2: Ух ты! Не зря столько ехали... :пони оживлённо общаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Старлайт Глиммер: Не расстраивайся, Искорка, наверняка многие другие пони захотят научиться лучше дружить. :Пони за столиком 1: По моему мнению, дневник крайне познавательный! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Пони за столиком 2: Согласна. Я посмотрела на этих пони совсем в другом свете. Жаль только, что они не исключили главу Рарити, ей ведь явно не место в этой книге. :Пони за столиком 1: И не говори! Кем она себя возомнила? Она, конечно, постаралсь для подготовки празднование Дней Понивилля, но неужели она приписывает весь успех только себе?! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Какая нескромность! :бумаг :Рарити: ревёт :Сумеречная Искорка: Но она имела в виду совсем другое! Рарити! :Рарити: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Бедняжка Рарити... Она нечаянно услышала, что говорили те пони. Она, наверное, потрясена. Я догоню еë! :Старлайт Глиммер: Иди, а я пока поболтаю с этими двоими. :Рарити: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, постой! Ой! :вжух! :Пинки Пай: Искорка, разве не чудесно, наши книжки повсюду?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, мне нужно... :Пинки Пай: Все пони утверждают, что мои главы - просто умора. :подписывает :Пинки Пай: Один даже дотопал сюда из Лас-Пегаса, чтобы выразить восхищение моими советами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Очень рада узнать, что некоторые всё же находят пользу в дневнике. :Черри Берри: Смотрите, это же Пинки Пай! Та, что забавная! :ржут :Пинки Пай: Реакция смеха - самая чудесная. :ржут :Сумеречная Искорка: Хотя бы на твои главы реагируют положительно. Я видела Рарити, боюсь, эта затея с дневником расстроила еë. :Пинки Пай: Ой... Это плохо. :ржут :Пинки Пай: Подождите! Это было даже не смешно. :ржут :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну ладно, тогда увидимся с тобой позже. :тишина :Черри Берри: кашляет :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу... :Пинки Пай: Ага. Пока, Искорка! :ржут :Сассафлэш: Хе-хе, Пинки как обычно! В жизни она даже забавнее. :Пинки Пай: Вы знаете меня сто лет! :ржут :шуршат :Радуга Дэш: Может, на этом остановиться? :Жеребёнок-пегас: Я вырвала все страницы Искорки, потому что они мешали самому интересному. :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть вы пропустили некоторые главы? Но все наши советы ценные! :Радуга Дэш: Слушайте, блестящая идея! Почему бы вам не поболтать с Искоркой какое-то время? А я пока снова займусь делами, посплю. Мало ли какие ещë у меня занятия? :Жеребёнок-пегас: Мы не хотим слушать еë скучные советы. Лучше расскажите ещë, как вы встретили Дэринг Ду. :Радуга Дэш: смех Опять? Разве мы уже не обсудили эту историю десяток раз? :Жеребёнок-пегас: Мы ещë не насладились ей. Вы хотите разочаровать фанатов? :Радуга Дэш: Ох... Просто мне нужно... Загнать эти штормовые облака обратно в их... загоны. :Жеребёнок-пегас: Круто! Мы полетим с вами, и вы расскажете вашу историю там. :бунтуют :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, что там ещë? :Флаттершай: Прошу, отстаньте от меня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, что с тобой? :Жеребец в очках: Нам нужны ответы! :Кобыла в очках: Да, мы имеем право знать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что вам всем нужно? :Кобыла в очках: Мы хотим знать, почему Флаттершай без конца учится одному и тому же. Пусть уже делает выводы! :"Висп": Даже я научился большему, чем она! Почему я не могу быть в книге?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что? В самом деле? Вы нападаете на мою подругу, чтобы попасть в книгу? :Флаттершай: Не волнуйтесь, я разберусь, девочки. Послушайте, я близка к выводу. Да, мне нужно время, чтобы добраться до сути. А вы сами сумели бы сразу понять что-то и полностью измениться? молчит Совсем не уверена! :Жеребец в очках: Надо же! Она отличается от Флаттершай в книге. Даже не знаю, что теперь думать. :Флаттершай: Ох... :общаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, все пони в Эквестрии забывают, что в дневниках дружбы главное - дружба! :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, как ты тут? А! :пых :машинка работает :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь? :Рарити: безумии Как что?! Шью платье, дорогуша!!! :Сумеречная Искорка: Для чего? :Рарити: Не знаю, у меня швейный стресс. сопит :Сумеречная Искорка: Швейный стресс? :Рарити: Когда я подслушала тех двоих в кафе, то поняла, почему уже который день получаю отмену заказов! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что? Но почему пони отменяют заказы? :Рарити: Потому что я больше никому не нравлюсь! Они бойкотируют меня! :открываются :бунтуют :Сумеречная Искорка: Я поговорю с этими пони, они поймут, что нет повода для возмущения. :открывается :Эпплджек: торопливо Мне нужна сотня одеял, как можно скорее! Извини, Искорка! :Рарити: Будет сделано, пони, которой я ещë нравлюсь! :Эпплджек: Не нужно ничего изысканного. :Сумеречная Искорка: В чëм дело, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Я популярна, Искорка. Я нарасхват, и мне это ни капли не нравится! :Старлайт Глиммер: Беги за ней, а я побуду здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает Ах... :громко общаются :Эппл Блум: А-ах... :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, кто все эти пони? :Эпплджек: Это почитатели фермы "Сладкое яблочко". Они прочитали мои главы из дневника и почувствовали себя частью семьи. А теперь они и впрямь хотят стать родственниками! :камерой :Сумеречная Искорка: Твои мысли из книги? :Эпплджек: Ну да, типо того, что друзья для меня, как родные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, отделаться от них? :Эпплджек: Что?! Прогнать мою родню?! Бабуля Смит, погоди, дай помогу! :Культист Сладкого Яблока: Вот она! :Пони: Она самая! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, лучше бы мы вообще не публиковали дневник. :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот ты где! Ладно, я только что от Рарити, по-моему, ей лучше и... О нет! Ты уставилась в окно, там на ферме настолько плохо? :Сумеречная Искорка: Везде плохо. Я считала, что делаю что-то полезное! Думала, что помогу! Как мог наш дневник дружбы вызвать столько антидружбы?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Искорка, это не твоя вина! :Сумеречная Искорка: Разумеется моя! Если бы меня не осенило сделать копии, ничего этого не случилось бы! Боюсь, я превратила жизнь друзей в кошмар! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думаю, ты слишком строга к себе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Неужели? :стуки :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :бунтуют :захлопываются :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой... :Эпплджек: Я не знала, куда пойти. Я столько готовила, прибирала и относилась по-семейному, что у меня не осталось времени ни на что другое! :Пинки Пай: Твои фанаты не смеются при каждом твоëм слове. Даже я не хочу быть забавной постоянно! Так и знайте, отныне со всей моей уморительностью покончено! :Радуга Дэш: Тоже мне проблемы! Я, конечно, в курсе, что я классная, но я и в туалет не могу зайти, чтобы мне не сказали, какая я крутая! Э-э... Рарити, что на тебе надето? :Рарити: Мои эмоции, милочка. Стресс от кутюр! :Флаттершай: Даже не знаю, на что я пойду, если придëтся защищать себя ещë раз! :Рарити: У-ой! О, извини, милая! Сила привычки. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, возможно, им приходится нелегко, но это не значит, что ты сделала что-то не так. :Сумеречная Искорка: Именно не так! Публикация дневника была моей идеей, и она вызвала реакцию, какой я и не представляла! :Старлайт Глиммер: Это не твоя вина, а всех других пони. Они обращают внимание совсем не на то. Ах! Жди здесь, у меня идея! :от магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могу больше ждать, нужно всë исправить! :бунтуют :открываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони, прошу вас, перестаньте! :бунтуют :Пони-репортёр: Принцесса Искорка, газета "Хроники Кантерлота", один вопрос! Что бы вы ответили тем, кто интересуется, почему вы приехали в Понивилль? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я приехала, чтобы научиться дружить. Вот для чего нужен был дневник. Я не сразу разобралась, что к чему. Но каждая из пони, что рядом со мной, научила меня чему-то, что записано в дневнике. Эпплджек, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай тоже. Кроме того все вы! Я столько узнала от... :Пони-репортёр: Некоторые пони поспорили бы насчëт кажущегося правдоподобия того, что вы щестеро дружите. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правдоподобия?! :Пони-репортёр: Именно так! Я прочëл дневник от корки до корки, и ваш персонаж выглядел бы гораздо привлекательнее, если бы вы остались в Кантерлоте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Персонаж?! Мы реальные пони из жизни! В этом дневнике записано то, что с нами действительно случилось. Мы совершали ошибки и учились на них. :Пони за столиком 1: А как насчёт Рарити? Мы и впрямь должны поверить, что она усвоила то, что написала? :Жеребёнок-пегас: Лучше станьте фанатом Радуги Дэш, она единственная, кому не очень-то нужно учиться! Она и без того класная! :Пёрли Стич: Без крыльев Искорка была лучше! :Кобыла в очках: Флаттершай настолько болезнено застенчива, что и двух слов связать не может! :кричат и ругаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Минуточку! Послушайте! :Карамелька: Пинки Пай, Эпплджек - родственники или нет? :ещё не утихают :Сумеречная Искорка: Замолчите, пожалуйста! эхом Выслушайте меня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь вы всë поняли? Никто из нас не пытался быть идеальным. Без наших недостатков не было бы нужды в уроках дружбы. Без наших слабостей, возможно, никакой дружбы не было бы вообще. :тишина :опять бунтуют :открывается :закрывается :Шестёрка: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, что было, то было. :Старлайт Глиммер: Девочки, я привела пони, которым, по-моему, есть что вам сказать. :Тула Рула: Мы только хотели сказать вам... Большое спасибо! :Коконат Крим: Да. Наша дружба сначала не складывалась, пока мы не прочитали ваш дневник. Мы узнали, что дружба после испытаний станет крепче. :Тула Рула: Благодаря книжке мы научились дружить. :Сумеречная Искорка: В самом деле? :Коконат Крим и Тула Рула: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, не могу передать, как много это значит для нас! Спасибо за ваши слова. Последние дни были нелëгкими. Мы рады помочь таким малышам. :Эпплджек: Значит, все неприятности были не зря. :Рарити: Безусловно. Фанаты приходят и уходят, а дружба - навсегда. :Радуга Дэш: Есть кое-что похуже, чем не иметь возможности шагу ступить, не слыша о себе похвалы. :Флаттершай: Мы не можем влиять на то, что другие пони думают о нас, но можем не очень из-за этого переживать. :Пинки Пай: Или вообще из-за этого не переживать! :брызг :Пинки Пай: смех Ну же, смейтесь! :Everypony: смеются :Эпплджек: Думаете, нам всë же нужно с ними разобраться? :ещё бунтуют :Сумеречная Искорка: Насладимся моментом дружбы. Они немного подождут. :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :laughing :splat :Toola Roola: Oops! Sorry, Princess Twilight. That was meant for her. Incoming! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :clink :splat :Twilight Sparkle: Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, what are you doing?! :Coconut Cream: That was meant for my ex-friend. :Toola Roola: I'm not your ex-friend, you're my ex-friend! :splats :Twilight Sparkle: Both of you, stop! :Twilight Sparkle: ...so you see, friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for. :Coconut Cream and Toola Roola: Awww! laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. That sounds familiar. gasps :Twilight Sparkle: and hmming No... A-ha! Here it is! :Starlight Glimmer: What is that? :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Starlight, don't judge a book by its cover! This is the friendship journal my friends and I used to keep! It's filled with all the things we've learned, like: “Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for.” :rustling :Starlight Glimmer: I'll judge a book by its cover just this once. :Twilight Sparkle: grumbles :song :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for coming, everypony. I've got a surprise for you. :Fluttershy: What is it, Twilight? Do I need to prepare myself? :Twilight Sparkle: It's this! :zap :Rarity: Ugh, what is that thing? Why is it so smelly?! :Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! gasps Is this our old friendship journal?! I haven't seen this thing in forever! :Applejack: Whoo-ee. It's lookin' a little, uh... over-ripe. :Rainbow Dash: I'll say! :turning :Rainbow Dash: There's a smushed apple in Applejack's lessons. :turns :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy's lessons are so small you can barely read them. :Fluttershy: I, um, wanted to leave room for all of you! :turning :Rainbow Dash: I-I don't even know what this is. :Rarity: It is called calligraphy, darling. If you're going to make words, at least make them fabulous! :unfolding :Applejack: Looks like you got a little aggressive with your friendship lesson, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: What can I say? When I learn something, I learn it hard. :explodes :Rainbow Dash: unimpressed I found Pinkie's page. :Pinkie Pie: giggles Well I am surprised! :Twilight Sparkle: That wasn't the only surprise! :zap :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! Starlight and I decided to make one for each of you! :Applejack: That's amazin'! A perfect copy! :Starlight Glimmer: I learned the spell years ago, when I need to make copies of a certain- pause throat ...manifesto. :Rarity: sniffs Ahh! Even better than a perfect copy! :Fluttershy: Oh, I'd forgotten all about this lesson! :Rainbow Dash: laughing Remember this one, from when I helped Daring Do? “Never underestimate the power of friends who've always got your back.” :Pinkie Pie: Aww, Cheese Sandwich! Party cannon! Ah, Birthaversary! :Starlight Glimmer: After Twilight remembered the journal, I had so much fun reading all the stuff you've all learned I just had to have my own copy. :Twilight Sparkle: And that brings me to the second part of the surprise. My idea. How would you girls feel about making our journal available for everypony? If we can get these lessons into other ponies' hooves, maybe they'll benefit from them! :Fluttershy: I think that's a great idea! :Pinkie Pie: I'm in! Yay! :Applejack: W-We always said we wanted to. :Rarity: Sounds fabulous! :Rainbow Dash: laughing I'm awesome. Oh yeah, uh, good idea. :music :chattering :Toola Roola: No! I don't wanna play with you anymore! :Coconut Cream: Why not?! You love playing hopskotch! :Toola Roola: No, you do because you always win! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey girls, couldn't help but overhear. You might want to take a breather, maybe read Rainbow Dash's chapter on Rainbow Falls? It might help! :Toola Roola: Sure, Princess. :Apple Bloom: Thanks, Twilight! The friendship journal's makin' us super popular! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Apple Bloom: We were thinkin' of puttin' together a cutie mark summer camp, and now everypony's definitely gonna sign up for it! This is gonna be awesome! laughs Cutie Mark Crusaders, whoo. :Starlight Glimmer: A cutie mark camp is a great idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but the purpose of the journal isn't supposed to be marketing. :Twilight Sparkle: I just hope those foals actually learn something from our lessons! :Starlight Glimmer: They will! I'm sure ponies all across Equestria will- whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hello! Can I... help you? :Out of Town Pony: We're here all the way from Fillydelphia because we got copies of your friendship journal! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! How wonderful! What was your favorite friendship- :Out of Town Pony: Will you sign them?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, I guess so. So, what did you think of the lessons? :Out of Town Pony: Oh, we haven't read them. These are keepsakes. We're gonna keep them in mint condition. Ha ha. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Out of Town Pony 2: Wow, that was worth the trip! :ponies chattering excitedly :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, Twilight, I'm sure lots of other ponies are being inspired to be better friends. :Diamond Cutter: Well I for one found the journal terribly illuminating. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Daisy: I agree, I'm seeing sides of these ponies I didn't know were there. I only wish they'd left Rarity out, she clearly doesn't belong in that book with the rest of them. :Diamond Cutter: Oh I know, who does she think she is? Certainly she did a fine job setting up the Ponyville Day celebration, but does she really believe it was a success just because of her? laughter The nerve! :rustling :Rarity: bawling :Twilight Sparkle: But that's not what she was saying! Rarity! :Rarity: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, poor Rarity! She overheard all the mean things those ponies were saying! She must be devastated! I'm going after her. :Starlight Glimmer: Go ahead. I'm going to have a chat with these two. :Rarity: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, wait! :smack :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Isn't it amazing? Our journals are everywhere! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I've got to- :Pinkie Pie: Ponies keep stopping by to tell me my entries are hilarious! :scribbling :Pinkie Pie: I even had somepony come all the way from Las Pegasus to say how much he liked my lessons! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad to hear some ponies are being inspired by the journal! :Cherry Berry: Hey, look! There's Pinkie Pie! The funny one! :laughing :Pinkie Pie: Giggly feedback is the best kind! :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least you're getting a positive reaction. I just saw Rarity, and I'm afraid this whole journal thing really upset her. :Pinkie Pie: Aww, that's too bad. :laughing :Pinkie Pie: Wait, that wasn't even funny. :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: O-kay, well, I guess I'll catch you later. :beat :Cherry Berry: coughs :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Yup. Bye Twilight! :laughing :Sassaflash: Hah, classic Pinkie, oh, she's even funnier in real life! :Pinkie Pie: You've known me for years! :laughing :rustling :Rainbow Dash: Maybe it's time to call it a day. :"Princess Erroria": I ripped out all the Twilight Sparkle lessons 'cause they were getting in the way of the good ones. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean you skipped the lessons? We've all had valuable experiences! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, here's a great idea! Why don't you guys talk to Twilight for a while? So I can get back to things like working, and napping, and, well, pretty much anything else. :"Princess Erroria": Aw, we don't wanna hear her boring lessons! Come on, tell us again about when you met Daring Do! :Rainbow Dash: nervously Again? Haven't we already covered that one? A couple dozen times? :"Princess Erroria": We can't get enough of it! Come on, you don't want to disappoint your fans! :Rainbow Dash: It's just that I, uh, really need to get those storm clouds back in their... pens. :"Princess Erroria": Oh cool! We'll come along and you can tell us the story there. :Pegasus fillies: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, what's going on now? :Fluttershy: Please, just leave me alone! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what's wrong? :Glasses Stallion: We want answers! :"Lemon Chiffon": Yeah! We're entitled to know! :Twilight Sparkle: What is it, everypony? :"Lemon Chiffon": We wanna know why Fluttershy keeps learning the same thing over and over again, be assertive already! :"Wisp": Even I've learned more than she has, why can't I be in the book? :Starlight Glimmer: What, really?! Are you attacking my friend because you want to be in a book?! :Fluttershy: It's okay. I got this, girls. inhales Listen up! I am more assertive! And yes, it took me a while to get there, but can you honestly say that you could learn something one time and completely change who you are? beat I didn't think so. :Glasses Stallion: Wow. You're way different from the Fluttershy in the book. I don't know how I feel about that. :Fluttershy: sighs :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: It feels like everypony in Equestria is missing the friendship part of the friendship journals! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, are you alright? yelps :smash :machine whirr :Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? :Rarity: Why, I'm creating a gown, darling! :Twilight Sparkle: For what? :Rarity: I don't know! I'm stress-sewing! noises :Twilight Sparkle: Stress-sewing? :Rarity: When I overheard those two at the cafe, I suddenly understood why I've been getting cancellations for days! :Starlight Glimmer: What? Why are ponies cancelling their orders? :squeak :Rarity: Because! Nopony likes me any more! They're boycotting me! grunts :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure if I go out there and talk to those ponies they'll see that they're being unreasonable! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Applejack: panting I need a hundred blankets, and I need 'em now! Sorry, Twilight. :Rarity: Right away, pony who still likes me! :Applejack: I don't need nothin' fancy. :Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Applejack? :Applejack: I'm popular, Twilight! I'm popular and I don't like it one bit! :Starlight Glimmer: You go ahead. I'll stay here. :Twilight Sparkle: and exhales :pony chattering :squeaking :Apple Bloom: groan :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who are all these ponies? :Applejack: They call themselves the Sweet Apple Admirers. They said they read my journal entries and they felt like a part of the family! And now they actually wanna become part of the family! :flashes :Twilight Sparkle: Your journal entries? :Applejack: Yeah, you know, all that stuff about how friends are like family and whatnot? :Twilight Sparkle: Can't you get rid of them? :Applejack: And kick out my own family?! Granny Smith, hang on! Let me help! :Sweet Apple Admirer: There she is! :Ponies: Yee-haw! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I wish we'd never released that journal. :Starlight Glimmer: There you are! Okay, I just left Rarity, I think she's doing better, and- ooh boy. Window-staring, huh? Was it that bad at Sweet Apple Acres? :Twilight Sparkle: It's bad everywhere. I thought I was doing something good, I thought I was helping! How could our friendship journal have led to so much... anti-friendship?! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh Twilight, it's not your fault. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course it's my fault! If I hadn't had the big idea to make copies, none of this would be happening! I'm afraid I made life awful for my friends! :Starlight Glimmer: I really think you're being too hard on yourself. :Twilight Sparkle: Am I?! :knocking :opens :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :chattering :slam :crunch :Twilight Sparkle: pants :Applejack: I didn't know where else to go! I've got so much cookin' and cleanin' and familyin' to do... I ain't got time for anythin' else! :Pinkie Pie: At least ponies aren't laughing every time you talk! Not even I'' want to be funny ''all the time! I'm telling you, my days of hilariosityness-ness are over! :Rainbow Dash: You think you've got problems? I know I'm awesome, but I can't even go to the bathroom without somepony trying to tell me how cool I am! beat Uh, Rarity? What are you wearing? :Rarity: My emotions, darling! Stress couture! :Fluttershy: I don't know what I'm gonna do if I have to defend myself one more time! :Rarity: humming Oh, ah, sorry, darling. Force of habit. :drawing :muffled chatter :pop :crunch :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, so maybe they are having a hard time with it, that doesn't mean you did anything wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes I did! Releasing the journal was my idea, and it backfired in ways I could never have imagined! :Starlight Glimmer: It's not your fault, it's everypony else's! They're just focusing on the wrong things, and- gasps wait here, I've got an idea. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait any longer. I've got to fix this. :arguing loudly :open :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, please stop! :arguing loudly :Reporter Pony: Princess Twilight, I'm with the Canterlot Chronicle, quick question: What would you say to ponies who wonder why you moved to Ponyville in the first place? :Twilight Sparkle: I moved here to learn about friendship. That's why the journal even exists! It took some time for me to get the hang of it, but it was each of these ponies standing next to me who taught me the lessons in those journals. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy too. Then it was all of you. I've learned so much from- :Reporter Pony: What I mean is, some ponies would argue that it doesn't seem believable that the six of you would be friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Believable?! :Reporter Pony: Well, sure! I read this journal cover to cover, and I have to say your character would have been much more interesting if she'd stayed in Canterlot! :Twilight Sparkle: My character?! We are real ponies! This journal is a record of things that actually happened to us! We made mistakes, and we learned from them! :Diamond Cutter: What about Rarity? Are we really supposed to believe everything she wrote in there? :"Princess Erroria": That's why you've gotta be Team Dash! She's the only one that didn't really need to learn anything, because she was already so cool. :Pearly Stitch: Twilight was better before she got wings! :"Lemon Chiffon": Fluttershy is just so painfully shy, it's hard to relate, I mean come on! :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, everypony! :Caramel: Are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related or what?! :angry chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Listen to me! amplified Listen to me! :Twilight Sparkle: So you see, everypony? None of us ever claimed to be perfect! Without our flaws, there wouldn't be any friendship lessons to learn! Without our flaws... there probably wouldn't be any friendships at all. :beat :chattering :opens :closes :Main cast: in unison :Rainbow Dash: So that just happened. :Starlight Glimmer: Girls! I found two ponies who have something I think you should hear. :Toola Roola: Um, we just wanted to say thank you, to all of you. :Coconut Cream: Yeah, our friendship? Well, we were having trouble until we read your journal. It showed us that friends can go through all sorts of tough times, and come through stronger than before. :Toola Roola: It's made us better friends than we've ever been! :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Coconut Cream and Toola Roola: Mm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't tell you how much it means to hear that! Thank you for telling us. We've had a tough couple of days, but knowing we've helped fillies like you... :Applejack: It makes everythin' we've been through worth it. :Rarity: Absolutely. Fads come and go, friendship is forever. :Rainbow Dash: There are worse things than not being able to do anything without being told I'm awesome. :Fluttershy: And we can't change the way other ponies think about us, but we can change how we let it affect us. :Pinkie Pie: Or how we don't let it affect us! :splat :clang :Pinkie Pie: giggles Go ahead! Laugh! :Everypony: laughing :Applejack: Reckon we still have to deal with them, don't we? :arguing :Twilight Sparkle: Stay in the friendship moment, Applejack. They can wait a little longer. :credits en:Transcripts/Fame and Misfortune Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон